


Off Duty

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Not really explicit but explicit discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Quinlan knows to wait until Fox is off duty to coerce him into recreational activities. Luckily for him, it usually works.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I feel like Vox in your writing style would slaughter me immediately it's so beautiful I just- sOb. Could I politely request some fluff? Hell, even some heavy duty makeout?

“There you are!” 

Fox froze, heart thumping against his rib cage, as the voice of the very man he was currently hiding from filtered through his helmet receptors. He sped up his walk, enough to make it obvious that he was trying to get away from his pursuer, but the man was undeterred. Just as Fox was turning the corner, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. 

“Hey, there.” Fox’s visor was suddenly filled with the image of one man as he was crowded up against the wall. His hands came up in objection. 

“Hold on, you can’t just--” 

“I hope it’s you, Foxy. Otherwise this is going to be really awkward.” Hands came up to remove Fox’s helmet, breaking the seal with a loud pop. “I’m kidding, I knew it was you.” 

“Vos,” Fox growled when his sweaty, red face was finally revealed to Quinlan. “I’m working.” 

“Actually, you’re not. I just watched you do shift change with Thire. So…” Quinlan trailed a hand up Fox’s breastplate. “Now that you’re off duty, I have you all to myself.”

“This is neither the time or the place,” Fox protested, smacking Quinlan’s hand away. “There are cameras--”

“And you know where all the cameras are, don’t you?” Quinlan leaned in to attach his lips to Fox’s neck, drawing a strangled noise out of him. “So maybe you can show me a couple of those blind spots.” 

“There are no blind spots.” Fox shifted and glanced upwards. He grabbed Quinlan by the shoulders and discreetly moved him about three feet to the left, into a darkened corner of the hallway. Quinlan laughed and braced his hands on either side of Fox’s head. 

“Where were we?”

A few breathless minutes later, Fox found himself hot all over with swollen lips from the force of Quinlan’s kisses. They had broken apart to breathe, but Quinlan darted back in every few seconds to steal more kisses. 

“What d’you say, Foxy? Maybe we should take this someplace else?” Quinlan’s hands snuck down to Fox’s hips, digging in where his armor separated. 

Fox huffed and pushed him back.  _ “Chakaar,” _ he muttered to himself as he seized Quinlan’s arm and tugged him down the hall. 

“I don’t speak Mando’a, but I’m going to choose to believe you called me something very sexy.” Quinlan grinned and followed along, happy that he had once again managed to prove he had Fox wrapped around his little finger. 

Fox threw open the door to his office and stalked inside, Quinlan close behind him. As soon as the door slid shut, Quinlan was on him again, shoving him up against his desk. 

“Oh, Foxy, how did you know it’s been a dream of mine to defile you on your desk?” Quinlan purred, reaching around to pinch what little of Fox’s butt he could access in the gaps in his armor. Fox placed his helmet on his desk and drew Quinlan in between his legs. 

“Shut up,” Fox snarled as he pulled Quinlan in for another kiss. 

“Mm, yes sir.” Quinlan smirked against his lips and cupped the back of Fox’s head, holding him in place as he ravished his mouth. Quinlan’s tongue dipped in every so often, coaxing out Fox’s. Fox groaned softly, gripping Quinlan’s hips as they pressed together. It was frustrating to have so much armor in the way, but that was part of Quinlan’s game. He loved teasing Fox until he was leaking in his blacks and straining up against his codpiece. By the time Fox got all that lovely white and red plastoid off, he’d already be needy and begging for it. 

Quinlan broke apart from Fox to trail his lips down his neck, scraping his teeth against that sensitive spot guaranteed to earn him a moan. Preoccupied with making Fox pant and squirm as he was, he didn’t hear Fox’s office door whooshing open until it was too late. 

“Sir, you forgot to sign the-- oh, maker.” Thire cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, awkwardly shifting his stance. Quinlan released Fox’s neck with a wet pop. Saliva and the beginnings of a nice bruise shone on his neck. 

Fox snatched the datapad out of Thire’s hand and slapped his signature on it. “Back to work, Lieutenant,” he said crisply, his voice implying the warning: keep your mouth shut. Thire nodded and snapped to attention. 

“Yes, sir. Have a good evening, sir.” Thire paused, the statement heavy in the air as he glanced at Quinlan. The Jedi winked and leaned back against Fox’s desk. 

“Oh, he will. Bye-bye now.”

Fox hit the locking mechanism once Thire was gone and turned back to Quinlan. “Was that really necessary?”

“No, but I love seeing you get all worked up.” Quinlan bit his lip and stalked towards Fox, backing him up until his back thumped against the wall. “Shall we continue, gorgeous?” Fox’s only response was to lean forward and draw Quinlan in for a bruising kiss, which he took as a resounding yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be able to be convinced to extend this one...


End file.
